deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mikeylango/The Terminator vs. Master Chief
THIS BATTLE IS CANCELLED AS IT IS UNFAIR Introduction In this battle two armoured opponents from the future will battle with everything they've got. Master Chief, a Spartan II super-soldier from 2550's, will duke it out against The Terminator, a near-unstopable life-like robotic assassin designed to be sent in time, in my first battle in ages. Battle Information *This battle will take place in 1995 Los Angeles. *It will be a one-on-one battle between the The Terminator and Master Chief. *Both warriors will have a short, medium and long ranged weapon in the form of a pistol, shotgun and assault rifle. *The Termiantor model is a T-800, as featured in The Terminator, Terminator 2: Judgement Day ''and ''Terminator: Salvation. *Master Chief's armour is the version featured in the original Halo: Combat Evolved. '' *The battle is won by death for Master Chief or deactivation for The Terminator. *No parties that aren't involved in the battle cannot interfer with it. *The warriors can use each others weapons, though their willingness to do so isn't certain. *Cortana is present with Master Chief though she has no effect on the battle's outcome. Weapons 'The Terminator's weapons' 'Master Chief's weapons' Advantages and Disadvantages Each warrior has some advantages and disadvantages over each other. Some of these merely hinder the warriors performance while other are capable of winning the battle. Below is a list with the main advantages and disadvantages: The Terminator: Advantages: '''Durability:' The T-800 is extremely durable to it's titanium endoskeleton. This has allowed to continue under extremely heavy gun and survive point blank explosions. Strength: The T-800's hydraulic powered limbs allow it to perform incredible feats of strength such as throw large sized men over 20 metres and effortlessly hold and fire a 40+ kilogram minigun. Pin-point accuracy: '''The T-800 has a built in targeting computer and is therefore extremely accurate when firing a gun. '''Lack of emotions: The T-800 can't feel any emotions, including ones that would hinder performance like fear or pain. This means it will continue fighting under any circumstance and is virtualy unstoppable. Lack of vital organs: '''The closest thing to an organ that the Terminator has is it's artificial skin and it's fuel source. The artificial skin is par of it's cover and the fuel source is deep within the endoskeleton. That means that the Terminator doesn't not have any vital organs that could be damaged. Disadvantages: '''Inferior weapons: The T-800 is only using 20th century firearms which are arguably inferior to Master Chief's future weapons. Unnatural: Even with it's artificial organic skin, the T-800 is very machine-like in it's movements and behaviour. This means that it is likely to draw attention to itself. Lack of insticts or true thinking: '''The Terminator is programed to complete it's mission under any circumstance with no exception. This means that it doesn't think about how dangerous a situation is and will attempt to acheive it's goal even if it will most certainly be deactivated. Master Chief: Advantages: '''Superior weapons: '''Master Chief's weapons are from the 2500's and are far more advanced than the Terminator's 20th century firearms. '''Training: '''Master Chief is a SPARTAN II soldier. He has recieved fighting and shooting training that would allow him to put up a decent fight against most opponents, even the mighty T-800. '''Experience: '''Master Chief has fought and killed hundreds of opponents more powerful than himself and would be able to hold his own well against the Terminator. '''Armour: Although most likely not as tough as the T-800's endoskeleton, Master Chief's MJOLNIR armour would be able to protect him against most forms of physical trauma. The armour also enhances his reflexes, strength and jumping. '''Human thinking: '''Master Chief is able to think through a situation and make plans and decisions, unlike the T-800 who is programed to complete a mission at any cost. Disadvantages: '''He is still human: '''Under all that armour, Master Chief is still human and therefore can feel pain, distress and fear which could hinder his performance in battle. He can also still bleed to death and recieve organ damage. '''He relies on his armour: '''Without his armour, Master Chief would be little more than your average soldiers. His superhuman strength and reflexes is due to his armour and he'd be in real trouble if it was at some point deactivated or heavily damaged. Voting rules and information To have your vote accepted, you must vote in either of the following fashions: *A vote consisting of multiple small paragraphs with each paragraph evaluating a part of each warrior's criteria (e.g short range weapons) before having a final small paragraph deciding the winner (this is the prefered voting method) or *A vote consisting of 10+ lines that shows every reason why one warrior is superior to the other. Your vote will not be accepted if it: *Is biased *Contains incorrect information *Contains racist, sexist, homophobic or generally offensive language *Is based on your personal preferences *Does not meet the voting requirements above Please do not begin arguments in the comment section. Trolls will be reported. Category:Blog posts